


A Self-Respecting Fangirl

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, September 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Fangirls, Filming, M/M, On Set, POV Outsider, RPS - Freeform, Slash, fangirling, somewhat cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: A fangirl visits the Supernatural set and gets the shock of her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "CWRPS, Jensen/Misha, fangirl POV." Also thanks to [this post](http://fangirlquest.tumblr.com/post/83527458568) I used for reference.

Lots of people would call her crazy for using her vacation time to fly to Vancouver, of all places, to stalk the filming of her favorite tv show, of all things, but Faith doesn't care. _Supernatural_ is a huge part of her life, and getting to see where it films in person (and possibly meet her guys) is a dream. And if she had to go by herself because none of her Tumblr friends were local or able to fly out, why not?

Her plane lands early in the morning, and she collects her luggage and picks up her rental car. Armed with a folder full of filming locations, information, directions, and a GPS, she sets out. She reaches one of the common areas soon enough and starts to look around. There are no signs indicating filming outside of any of them, and just as she's starting to get discouraged and think about going back to town for something to eat, she turns a corner, and there it is – a pink page reading FILMING NOTICE taped to a sign. Gleefully, she pulls over and starts to walk. There's a chance it could be another show or movie, but she won't let her mood be dimmed now.

After a few minutes, she comes upon a scene, a clearing beside the road filled with trucks and trailers and people milling around. A woman spots her and comes over. “Can I help you?” she asks.

“Um, hello. I was wondering if Supernatural is filming here?” Faith asks.

“Ah, a fan. We are indeed. Would you like to see?”

“Yes, please!” is Faith's enthusiastic answer.

The woman smiles and leads her through the chaos. Faith gets a few looks from the crew, but her guide waves them off. The girl's eyes never stop moving, but she doesn't see anyone she recognizes. A minute later, they round the craft services truck, and now she most certainly _does!_

There is front of her are Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins, in costume, cameras pointing at them, filming a scene. For a moment she can't breathe. If she didn't know better, she'd think she'd actually stumbled upon Dean and Cas in the wild.

“Stay right here and you won't be in the way,” the woman says. “I'll be back in a few minutes.” Faith can only nod as she leaves.

The girl rests against the back of the truck and watches wide-eyed as the scene goes on. It's not an especially exciting scene, no spoilers or anything, just the two characters discussing the case of the week, but as far as Faith is concerned, it's the most riveting thing she's ever been exposed to.

After a few takes, the director calls cut and announces a break, and Jensen and Misha head off from the other side of the set. Faith wishes one of them would bless her even as much a look, but they don't seem to have noticed her.

As they're about to leave her view, she looks around sneakily. She really doesn't want to get in trouble, but she doesn't want to lose them yet, either. _Screw it_ , she thinks. She'll never have another chance at this. She sneaks around to the other side of set, trying to stay out of sight of as many people as possible. She hears familiar voices coming from the other side of Jensen's trailer (yes, that's his picture on the door), and follows. She rounds the corner – and gets the shock of her life.

Faith has to blink a few times to try and make sure the scene in front of her eyes is actually happening, but it _is_ : Misha is leaning against the trailer, Jensen standing close in front of him, hands on his face, and they're _kissing_. Faith barely manages to contain the squee that instantly starts to build up in the back of her throat. OMG, it's real. Jensen and Misha are actually kissing and they're right in front of her, and, _wow_ , it's almost more than one can handle.

She's shipped it for what seems like forever. There've always been been the pictures she and other fans overanalyzed, and the playing around at cons and in behind the scense videos, but she never thought it would actually be real. After all, they're both married with children, but who knows what their story might be?

Faith's hand twitches toward her phone. She just has to capture this. Fandom would positively worship her if she brought them something like this. Her hand slips into her pocket as she backs away just a little. She doesn't want them to see her.

But as she's opening the camera, there's movement, and she looks at them again. Jensen pulls back, and they're smiling at each other, all gently curved lips and soft eyes, and her heart is going pitter-pat, and then Jensen leans in to murmur something in Misha's ear. Misha nods and they separate and head off together in the other direction.

Faith sighs softly and puts her phone away. On second though, maybe it's better she didn't get the picture. After all, Misha and Jensen clearly aren't public about this, and maybe it's her responsibility as a self-respecting fangirl to go with that. After all, if it goes continues, everyone is bound to find out sooner or later anyway. She only wishes she could've been the one to bring the news home.

A glance back across the set shows the woman from earlier is back and appears to be looking for her. Faith can't help grinning to herself as she throws one last glance in the direction of the boys' retreating backs and heads back. She's only been in town for a few hours, but this trip is already more than memorable.


End file.
